Project Hexagon Season 1
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Attempt to stop the Fan War, Project Hexagon Season 1
1. Episode 1

**An attempt to stop fan wars is here!**

**Episode 1: Project Hexagon**

On the year 2015 just a few months after the destruction of the Warstar Armada and Prince Vekar, Tommy and several senior Rangers form the Hexagon Organization plus they're job is to the serve the world and if necessary meet new friends along the way. This can ensure the survival of the entire universe, for another 3-4 months and the Organization manage to recruit the entire Power Ranger teams because they'll be supporting the U.S Army, Marine Corp, United Nation, NATO and SEATO forces in the region.

Thus, the Organization will be having assaulting team supporting them and also team leader that will lead the assault team for example Second Lieutenant B.A Boracus that use to fought with the A-Team and now back in action. Colonel Hannibal Smith retired as for Face he got married with Captain Carissa Sosa, Captain Murdock had to return back to the John Hopkins base to lead back the American Air Troops and Colonel Hannibal Smith miss his entire team plus he will never forget the good times they went through.

On Day 5 May 2015, the Hexagon Organization is now entering and flying with their new USSPRA Sky Carrier plus with a teleportation tube that will teleport the team into a safe distance but close enough to engage the enemy forces. President and the rest of delegates vote to appointed Director Jerome B. Stone to lead the Organization

"If you look around you, we have several teams from the S.A.S and another from the Russian Loyalist" "We have some Marines, Delta, GIGN and many others, more importantly we have the Power Rangers" says Director Stone.

"Because of what happen during the last battle against Prince Vekar, the President is getting furious and that's why he and his delegate establish this Organization" "Our goal is to serve the Earth as their defender, if necessary meet new friends along the way" says Director Stone.

"We will fight for what its right, we are one" "We will fight as one allied, the power lies with us and we will never be defeated" says Director Stone.

There are over 20,000 soldiers volunteered to enter the Organization, the entire Power Ranger team were eternally grateful and not just the Power Ranger is with them but the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is supporting them as well same for April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

**I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai**

**Power Rangers Belongs to Saban and Super Sentai Toei**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Semper FI, Part 1**

On Day 20 May 2015 just 15 days after the first assembly of the Hexagon Organization, the new threat has already risen just a year after the destruction of the Warstar Armada and now the team leader of Power Ranger including the Assault team leaders enters the briefing room for a new mission.

"Traverse, TRAVERSE!" SSgt Griggs shouted. "Sorry, Sergeant" says Bill Traverse. "Ears my friend, quiet" says Lieutenant Wallcroft. "Alright our mission is here China, city of Hong Kong" says Captain Anton Sakharov. "Now then, Intel believes this person Mikhail Dragunov the arms dealer probably the surviving terrorist of the Ultranationalist according to him that he has information about the Power Rangers" "He intend to submit his report to his boss, we need to capture him and if necessary to identified who he's working for" says Director Stone.

"Now, we lose him and we'll lose all possible way to identify our enemy" says Director Stone. "We'll move out soon, dismiss" says Captain Anton Sakharov.

Thus, the entire Power Ranger team is now being sent into Hong Kong to arrest Mikhail Dragunov but must recon him first in order to identify his boss and if the Organization knew his boss probably they'll know who they're dealing with here.

Several Power Ranger were disguised as ordinary tourist to blend in, several of them is now at the rooftop seeing the place so that they can ID their target and they must capture this man alive because he is no good to them if he is dead.

"Wow Jake, you look good in that shirt" says Gia Moran. "Thanks, I feel like a Canadian Tourist" says Jake Holling. "Or Russian Tourist" says Noah Carver. "Very funny dude, the Russian tourist doesn't dress like this" says Jake Holling. "Heads up, I've got eyes on Mikhail and he is walking into the market get ready Jake" says Anton Sakharov, Captain. "Solid copy, I've got eyes on Mikhail following him now" says Jake Holling. "Roger that, we will maintain eyes from the roof" says Lieutenant Wallcroft. "Okay, he's entering the souvenir shop and Lucas you're in there" says Jake Holling. "I see him, he's picking up his phone and it's seems to be a stolen phone" says Lucas Kendall.

"Standby, we got his conversation but it takes some times to translate" says Commander Karen Hill. "Okay, he's exiting the souvenir shop" says Lucas Kendall. "I got him, we're following him right towards the Harbor" says Emma Goodall.

However, Jake somehow saw someone he recognizes that he read in the TIME's Magazine and it was actually Viktor Kiril former Russian Arms Dealer that was reported dead in the Siberian Mine a few years ago.

"Hey, that's Viktor Kiril the former Russian Arms Dealer" says Jake Holling. "How do you know?" Jack Landers asked. "I've read about him in TIME's Magazine, he said he reported dead at the Siberian Mine" says Jake Holling. "What's he doing?" Wes Collins asked. "He's just talking to him but he—Uh-Oh" says Jake Holling. [Gunshot] "Oh great, that's the least of our problems" says Jake Holling.

"Command, Mikhail Dragunov is dead and we're in pursuing of Viktor Kiril" says Jake Holling. "Roger that, I've got location from the air and man Viktor Kiril run faster than we remember" says Pilot Officer Andy Locke.

"Alright, he's getting on to the boat and he's getting away" says First Sgt Alan Gaz. "Oh no he won't escape, just tell me the best place I can jump into his boat" says Jake Holling. "Well the best way, the fisherman boat just to your right 3 meters from yours position" says first Sgt Alan Gaz. "Roger that, thank you" says Jake Holling.

Jake immediately jumps from that fisherman boat and into Viktor Kiril's boat, Jake manage to morph into his Super Mega Mode and fight against Viktor Kiril with his double sword.

"It was foolish effort, it will only kill you" says Viktor Kiril. "I heard about you, I thought you die in the Eastern Siberian Diamond Mine" says Jake Holling. "My American friend, don't believe what you heard that was only half of the story and I've manage to escape the place before it collapse" "Now, prepare yourself comrade" says Viktor Kiril.

Viktor Kiril was impressed of the way Jake is fighting him, he somehow reveals his counterpart and he knew something that he might be after same for his boss.

"Impressive comrade, you're greater warrior than your counterpart" says Viktor Kiril. "You mean Agri, Gosei Black?" Jake Holling asked. "That's right, you're almost as an equal as him" says Viktor Kiril. "You or your boss will never touch them, you will never have them" says Jake Holling.

Jake Holling fought hard because he use to read about the Super Sentai, Jake took Viktor Kiril and jump into the waters while the boat slam right into another boat but allied ranger manages to get Jake and Viktor out of the Water. However, Jake is quite concern somehow about the Super Sentai and then they immediately return back to the Sky Carrier for a job well done even if they don't have Mikhail Dragunov.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Semper FI, Part 2**

2 hours later after Viktor Kiril was arrested and pick up at Hong Kong, Jake went to see the Director telling him about the Super Sentai since he notice something when he was fighting Viktor Kiril and he immediately told the Director almost everything that he knows about the Super Sentai.

"I see Jake, I never thought I say this and you are amazing" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Thank you sir, I've read about them since before I join the team and I've never thought the enemy will do it" says Jake Holling. "You still have that file, right?" Director Stone asked. "Yes, I do and we're not going to do anything about it?" Jake Holling asked. "No, we will save them only if we knew where they are" says Director Stone. "Excuse me for interrupting Director, but I may have located them because the Ranger found bag pack and inside that bag is a map probably a prison camp in Pripyat" says SSgt Harold Griggs.

"Pripyat, you mean in Ukraine?" Karen Hill asked. "That's right, you know S.A.S Captain McMillan use to take Captain Price for assassination mission on Imran Zakhaev" says Lieutenant Wallcroft. "If they are there, then we will commence a rescue mission" says Director Stone. "Captain Price and McMillan told me, 50,000 people use to live in the place and now it is a ghost town" says Marcus Burns.

"Jake, don't worry we will get them out okay" says Director Stone. "Thank you, Director" says Jake Holling.

Then, 4 Drone was sent into Pripyat for a recon mission and somehow one of the drones must have sighted camp in Pripyat also a cell block inside the camp but one of the invisible surveillance drone must have saw one of the Sentai coming out for interrogation. Ground Scout team has confirm that there are Super Sentai in that area, but no idea how many has capture by the enemy forces and according to allied Intel there are about 30,000 terrorist guarding the camp including the city.

Therefore, the team was assemble and several Power Ranger will pretend to be dead body while others will disguise as enemy soldiers to enter the facility possibly to replace the guards the cell. Once the prisoner is release, they will help the Organization to retake the city along with several help from the Russian Loyalist and also NATO forces in the region as they arrive there on Day 23 May 2015 plus the Operation will begin during night time.

"Alright guys, let's get ready the Operation will begin soon" says Vasily Kamarov. "Good luck, my friend I will see you all on the other side" says Anton Sakharov. "Okay, thank you—"Jake, we will get them out and that's a promise okay" say Gia Moran. "Yeah, you're right" says Jake Holling.

On 21:20:12, the Ranger team and the assault team of the Organization is now starting the mission plus Jake somehow wanted to meet the Super Sentai with all his will and this mission will be the opportunity he is looking for to meet them.

Jake can still see the place even he has to play dead, Noah and Troy disguise as enemy soldiers to blend in same for Kevin and Mike plus the unknown enemy that Jake sighted probably Inner Circle but not has located their main leader. Eventually, Jake's body was thrown into the cell where the Gokaiger and Go-Buster are held plus the prisoner stay strong except for Don Dogoier.

"Ruka wa, watashi wa koko de shinitakunai" (Luka, I don't want to die here) says Don Dogoier. "Don-san, watashitachiha akiramete wa ikemasenshi, wareware wa sore o tsukuru koto ga dekimasu" (Don-San, we must not give up and we can make it) says Gai Ikari. "He's right, my friend" says Jake Holling. "Eh, I thought you were—why are we speaking English?" Youko asked. "Shush, be quiet I've almost got the chains loose" says Jake Holling. "Will you hurry up Jake, we're out of schedule here" says Noah Carver as Enemy soldiers. [Cell doors open] "Come on, let's burn this place to the ground" says Troy Burrows.

"Strike team this is Echo 3-2, we've secure the prisoner and let's begin the offensive" says Noah Carver. "Roger that, let's burn this place into the ground" says Lieutenant Wallcroft.

Then, the Strike team and the disguise team that rescue the prisoner commence the attack on the Prison camp while the Loyalist Kamarov attack the city and engaging enemy forces in and around Pripyat.

Enemy forces were guarding the place from top to bottom; the Loyalist attack Pripyat first so that the guards on that camp cannot even think of calling reinforcement from the city and the guards that camp can see the flames bursting in the air, Lieutenant Wallcroft fire the RPG-7 at the enemy truck to surprise the enemy before attacking and the Rangers along with capture Sentai fought back.

"What's happening to my camp?" Alexei Zhukov asked. "Alexei and Sidorov let them fight off, I want both of you to return to base immediately" says Vladimir Makarov. "Very well, comrade" says Alexei Zhukov.

While Alexei Zhukov and Leonid Sidorov flee out of the area, the enemy soldiers keep on suppressing the allied attack and soon the allied forces has arrive to immediately push the enemy into complete surrender. Eventually, the enemy forces in & around Pripyat did surrender and several of the Power Rangers sit down on the ground near the main gate plus talking with the Sentai teams but Xander went too far charming the Magi Blue.

"I see my counterpart look gorgeous" says Luka Millfy. "Same as my counterpart, Luka" says Ahim De Famille. "Maybe we could meet again sometimes, right guys?" Jake asked. "Yeah, can I ask you to dinner Ahim?" Noah asked. "Really, I'm flattered and I think it will be great" says Ahim blushing. "Well, Xander is going too far of his charm" says Nick Russell. "He's always like that, Nick" says Madison Rocca. "Unlike you, my darling" says Nick Russell. "You're the same as him, Nick" says Vida Rocca.

"Rangers come on, let's get back to base" says Captain Anton Sakharov. "Yeah, they're allied Organization is coming to pick them up" says Karen Hill, Commander.

"Till next time, my friend" says Emma Goodall as they board the Sky Chopper. "Goodbye, Super Sentai" says Gia Moran. "I hope to have dinner soon, Ahim" says Noah Carver. "Nice move Noah, you really know how to charm a women" says Gia Moran. "You like her, she's cute right dude" says Jake Holling.

Therefore, the entire Ranger team and their allies in the Organization return back to base plus the United Alliance of Super Sentai has arrive to pick them up but hopefully they can see their counterpart once again.

However, the Hexagon has just identified the enemy forces that they are about to encounter and it was the Inner Circle plus remnants of the Ultranationalist forces probably led by Vladimir Makarov. Finally, Jake manage to meet several Sentai team members and he will soon meet more Sentai soon and also members of the United Alliance of Super Sentai but it will be more than just an acquaintance and it will be a bond of friendship between both the Power Ranger and Super Sentai Universe.

"Congratulation my friends, I'm sure sooner or later you guys get to meet them because I've arrange an alliance with their Organization" says Director Stone. "The United Alliance of Super Sentai is now on the brink of defeat, that's why they require any assistance they can find" says Commander Karen Hill. "Then, we will be ready" says Jake Holling. "Impressive, Jake and you must be truly excited to meet them" says Director Stone. "Yeah well, that's only half of the team members" says Jake Holling. "Don't worry, you and the rest of you will meet them" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

**Stay tuned for the next episode, the entire Power Rangers team and the members of the Hexagon Organization will meet the United Alliance of Super Sentai and the members as well for a new mission against the Inner Circle.**

**See You Soon**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: New Friends, New Base and New Mission**

Meanwhile in Super Sentai Universe at the new Sky Base, the Super Sentai members told them about their counterpart and the Go-Busters heard it too even the Go-Onger is also hearing because one of them seen it such as Gunpei and Rouyama Saki. However, the Hexagon Organization did send a representative to head there first and they are Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green Jake Holling & Megaforce/Super Megaforce Blue Noah Carver just in case.

"Anata awarena orokamono wa, watashi wa sore o shinjite inai" (You pathetic fools, I don't believe it) says Sutou Hiroto. "Saki-Chan, karera wa kawaīdesu ka?" (Saki-Chan, are they're cute?) Ken asked. "Karera wa, watashi wa karera ni hirotosan ga kawaī mite kite iru" (They are cute, I've seen them Hiroto-san) says Rouyama Saki. "Wareware wa sorera o mitasu koto wa dekimasu ka?" (Can we meet them?) Rouyama Saki asked. "Anata wa, watashi wa karera to no teikei o tehai shita koto ga deki, sorera wa, aratana sukai kichi de watashitachi o mitashimasu" (You can, I've just arrange an alliance with them and they will meet us at the new Sky Base) says Director Ayane Kawasaki.

"Odorokubeki, watashi wa sorera o mitasu tame ni matsu koto ga dekinai" (Amazing, I can't wait to meet them) says Rouyama Saki. "Toki ni wareware wa sorera o mitasu nodarou ka?" (When will we meet them?) Ishihara Gunpei asked. "Kyōde wa anata-tachi wa, sorera o mitasu koto o setsubō shite iru baai" (By today, if you guys are anxious to meet them) says Director Ayane Kawasaki.

"Ā mōhitotsu, karera wa chōdo karera no nokori no bubun no mae ni mazu koko no daihyō o okuru koto wa tōchaku suru" (Oh one more thing, they just send a representative here first before the rest of them could arrive) says Director Ayane Kawasaki. "Evening my friends, it's good to see you guys are well" says Jake Holling. "Hey, I've seen you back at that prison camp and what's was your name again?" Luka Millfy asked. "Jake Holling, Megaforce Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green" says Noah Carver. "Noah, you're here too?" Ahim asked. "Yes, I have to come just in case my friend has a nervous breakdown" "Look, my friend knows every bit about you" says Noah Carver.

"Sorry to interrupt, we have situation my friend" says Captain Nagata. "Our source indicates that an arms dealer is making a deal with this person, we don't even know who he is or what his plan is but—"Leonid Sidorov that guys inside that picture and his name Leonid Sidorov" says Jake Holling. "Wait, how do you know about him but we don't my friend?" Captain Nagata asked. "I've read about him in TIME's Magazine in my universe, he was heard to be one of the top commands of the Ultranationalist forces and also new commander of the Inner Circle" says Jake Holling.

"You know what, let's get going and I've told your Director about the new mission plus he said we should go on ahead of them" says Director Ayane Kawasaki.

Thus, Jake and Noah follow the Super Sentai to the HVI's location in Shanghai because they will first disguise as tourist to get close to the Arms dealer and his contact Leonid Sidorov plus the Sentai will meet the rest of the Power Ranger if possible.

Jake is now disguise as a Canadian Tourist, Noah and Ahim will disguise as Souvenir Shop cashier plus now the mission begin if covered is blown and immediately take down the HVI & his contact Leonid Sidorov.

"Command, I've got eyes on the HVI" says Noah Carver. "Luka, look to your right here come your counterpart and Gai look to your left should your counterpart" says Noah Carver. "Evening, you must be Luka and I'm Gia Moran Megaforce & Super Megaforce Yellow" says Gia Moran. "I'm Orion, your counterpart pleasure to make your acquaintance" says Orion. "Pleasure to meet you, too" says Gai Ikari. "Pleasure too, Gia" says Luka and Moune.

"Heads up guys, I've got the HVI heading out the alley" says Noah Carver. "I got them, following him now" says Jake Holling. "Okay, he's still talking with his contact" says Don Dogoier. "He seems to be holding a map and box; I'm guessing that's his money and he is shaking hands" says Noah Carver. "Stay calm, we just—[Gunshot] "Oh great, the HVI is down I repeat the HVI is down" says Troy Burrows. "Oh no, command Sidorov has spotted us and is now on the run" says Jake Holling.

"Get him, we must have him alive" says Tommy Oliver. "Roger that, man this guys move faster than any of us" says Scott Truman.

The entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai rush to surround, the enemy forces try to delay them as they went through every single building and the Megaforce Ranger along with their 2 counterpart the Goseiger and Gokaiger got to the Harbor but it was too late until Jake hatches an idea.

"We're too late, guys" says Emma Goodall. "I got an idea, you want to follow me?" Jake asked as he run out of the scene. "Jake, where do you think you're going?" Troy Burrows asked as he runs to follow Jake Holling. "The command wants him alive right, then that's what I'll do" says Jake Holling as he runs to chase the boat.

"Troy, what is Jake doing?" Jayden Shiba asked. "He's trying to catch the boat, he's running—"Wait Jake don't…jump" says Noah Carver. "Jump, Noah did Jake just jump into something from high end?" Jason Lee Scott asked. "He did, he just jumps on the enemy boat and now he's fighting Leonid Sidorov" says Noah Carver. "He needs back up, I'm jumping into that boat" says Agri.

Agri morph into his Gosei Black and try to help Jake fighting Leonid Sidorov, he and Ryuunosuke manage jump into Sidorov boat to assist Jake Holling plus Leonid Sidorov was thrown out of the boat and into the water. Jake manage to jump into the water, the boat was destroyed and Leonid Sidorov was taken into custody plus Jake survive but float in the water unconscious as the Sentai and Power Ranger pick him up out of the water.

"Jake, wake up" says Gia Moran and Emma Goodall. "Is he breathing?" Ban-Ban Akaza asked. "Check his heartbeat, give him room to breathe" says Urara Ozu. "He's not breathing, lads" says Xander Bly. "Move aside, guys I'll handle this" says Noah Carver. [Grunts] "Come on, wake up you good for nothing and excuse of clown" says Noah as he punching Jake.

"Come on, wake up listen I'm sorry for doubting but you've almost impressed Gia and probably you want to take her on a date" "Come, you sorry excuse of a class clown" says Noah Carver. [Jake exhales] [Cough] "You called me a class clown, dude?" Jake Holling asked. "Yeah, come on man let's get you up" says Noah Carver. "You know, for my counterpart I would never expect to see such heroic act" says Agri. "Come on, let's head back to base" says Theo Martin. "For once in my life, I will really like to jump into warm water not cold water" says Jake Holling.

Eventually, the mission was a complete success and all thanks to Jake plus he finally got to meet the entire Super Sentai team members and it also pleased both Director Stone & Ayane Kawasaki.

"Oh my and for becoming the counterpart of both Agri and Don Dogoier, I'm please Jake Holling" says Director Ayane Kawasaki. "Tell me one thing; is it true that you do this just impressive the one you love like Gia Moran?" Director Stone asked. "Well if you asking then yes, I was but I don't even know if it is working" says Jake Holling. "I'm sure whatever you're doing for her is working, she will probably like it and you are dismissed" says Director Ayane Kawasaki. "Thank you, Director" says Jake Holling as he steps out of the Director's office.

The entire Ranger team and Super Sentai team members clap their hands to Jake for exceptions heroism, even the senior is also impressive and no one has ever done that before but it was one of the bravest thing that ever done.

"Alright, Jake let's go" says Gia Moran. "Wait, did I ask you out or you asking me out?" Jake asked. "Well you did ask me, Noah told me" says Gia Moran. "Right, come on let's get going" says Jake Holling. "Don't forget about us, Jake" says Noah Carver. "Dude, seriously?" Jake Holling asked. "Well, its first time for everyone" says Noah Carver. "Not quite, mate" says Xander Bly. "Let's go, then" says Jake Holling.

Jake took Gia while Noah took Ahim and Xander took Urara for a dinner date tonight, this is the first dinner they will have as for the rest of the team and they will continue by having dinner together as one allied.

**Stay tuned for the next episode, on the Episode will be the tribute Crossover between Megaforce Power Rangers and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. **

**Can they cooperate and fight as one?**

**Find out on the next episode of Project Hexagon Season 1.**

**See you later.**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: Terror in the Monastery**

On Day 4 May 2012, the Hexagon Organization accepts an alliance with the United Alliance of Super Sentai and they will start cooperating plus they will face a new enemy known as the Inner Circle and Remnants of the Ultranationalist Terrorist. Now just a week after the mission in Shanghai, the Ranger and Sentai begins their first training but this particular training will be free for all but one will heard the 5 Gold Star.

"Alright, this will be the first training and start off with the 3 Sentai teams vs. 3 Ranger Team" says Director Stone. "You must always know your counterpart strength and weakness, Director Stone and I will make this training as a free for all" says Director Ayane Kawasaki. "Last 3 team standing, wins and now begins" says Director Stone.

3 Ranger team were the Mystic Force, Samurai and Megaforce will take down the Magiranger, Shinkenger and Goseiger but the Magiranger, Shinkenger and Goseiger couldn't understand the competition.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by free for all?" Agri asked. "It's means I can do this, Agri" says Jake as he pull out his pants. "You gotta to be kidding me, Jake" says Moune while closing her eyes.

The Aftermath of their training, 2 Sentai teams and 1 Ranger team wins plus everyone in that room couldn't believe it the way the Power Ranger fought and amazingly with their skills of teamwork that will help them in the battlefield. 10 minutes after the training, the Sentai and Ranger forces have some breakfast plus the Sentai was shock to see their counterpart eating so much but not too much only the necessary food.

"Oh my, you guys have a big appetite" says Houka Ozu. "Well, we actually eat to help us think sometimes" says Xander Bly. "Healthy food gives us strength and great thoughts, right Jake?" Noah asked. "You got it, dude" says Jake Holling. [Woman over the PA] "Team leader from each Ranger and Sentai team please report to the briefing room for a new mission, thank you" says Karen Hill.

Once the breakfast is done, the team leader enters the briefing room to be brief for the new mission and they will be assisting the NATO forces to raid a monastery at Waterloo.

"Ears comrade, quiet" says Lieutenant Wallcroft. "Alright our new mission is here Belgium, village of Waterloo" "Now somewhere near here, reports about a monastery sighted somewhere near that village and NATO forces wish to take down that monastery" says SSgt Harold Griggs. "There several AA Batteries position in that monastery including SAM's sites, NATO forces wishes to raid that monastery and we must attack ahead of them to clear enemy defensive then head inside to search for innocent civilian plus enemy document" says Director Stone. "You'll move out soon, dismiss" says Ayane Kawasaki. "Thus, Megaforce and Goseiger will lead this mission" says Director Stone.

2 days later, the 7 Ranger team and 10 Sentai teams that will be lead by the Goseiger and Megaforce Ranger plus they will be dropping first to dismantle the AA Batteries and SAM's sites. On 11:20:10, the 7 Ranger team and 10 Sentai team has arrive at the monastery near Waterloo in Belgium, enemy forces responded to the attack and repel the assault but it was a failing attempt as the Sentai and Ranger team split up to cover the entire ground.

Megaforce and Goseiger took down the SAM's site and AA Batteries near the command center, enemy forces can't suppress the attack and there were no sign of the enemy command because the terrorist Organization need to be identified as soon as possible and if necessary to identify the Terrorist Leader as well. The NATO forces including British Special Force the S.A.S will be there ETA 6 hours, the SAM's site and AA Batteries is eventually neutralized then the Power Ranger and Super Sentai forces head inside the monastery to search for innocent civilian and enemy documents.

"Okay, according to this map here and we need to split up" says Blake Bradley. "Okay, Megaforce and Goseiger will take the cell block on the left while others head for the right block" says Tommy Oliver. "Okay, let's do this" says Takeru Shiba.

Thus, the Power Ranger and Sentai teams split up but terrorist is guarding each cell block probably there might be hostages somewhere in this cell block, the Cyborg Terrorist were the new type of foot soldiers that the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is facing today much worthy to be their opponent. However, Noah and Hyde can hear the sound of the hostages plus manage to bring out over more than 200 hostages mostly kids or teenagers, then they head for the communication room just at the ground floor and the hardware inside that room was ancient plus very high tech.

"Wow, this is a communication room?" Alata asked. "Yup, the hardware and radio were very high tech plus it's ancient" says Noah Carver. "Hey, guys come take a look at this picture" says Moune. "The one on the right will be Alexei Zhukov, on the middle Vladimir Makarov and on the left will be Volk" says Jake Holling. "Okay seriously, how do you know this?" Hyde asked. "You didn't read in a magazine, right Jake?" Agri asked. "Um, they're name is on that picture on the top" says Jake Holling.

"All teams, we've secure the hostages and command send in the cavalry" says Flynn McAllistair. "Roger that Flynn, be advice you have enemy rotor wings heading to your location" says Captain Anton Sakharov. "They're probably Russian HIND, we need to hold them off and we got some RPG's here guy's maybe it will work" says Masato Ji.

Therefore, the entire Sentai and Power Ranger forces manage to get topside to pick up an RPG to take down enemy HIND heading towards their position but now the allied reinforcement will be there ETA 4 minutes. There are some Power Ranger teams members can lift and use the RPG such as Jake Holling and Trent Fernandez, but as the HIND is hammering the Monastery and enemy soldiers jump into the monastery to prevent them from destroying any more HIND choppers.

"There's just too many of them, where's the reinforcement?" Orion asked. "Ranger and Sentai members, allied air force is now arriving keep your head down and we'll take down the enemy HIND" says Pilot Officer Locke.

Eventually, the Sea Knight Jet's and Warhawk manage to take down the enemy Chopper plus NATO forces has arrive to announce that the mission is overall accomplished all thanks to the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. After the mission was over, the selected Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to the new Sky Base plus the Director was mostly pleased but the credit of the mission will be given to the Megaforce and Goseiger including Gokaiger plus Noah decide to take the Goseiger and Gokaiger for a team dinner.

"Megaforce, Goseiger and Gokaiger, all credit will be given to your team and thank you" says Director Stone. "It's all part of the job, right?" Jake Holling asked.

Then, the Megaforce teams return to the grand hall and Noah went to talk to the Goseiger and Gokaiger because Troy wants to invite them for a team dinner tonight and the Goseiger & Gokaiger were willing accept the offer by Troy.

"Sorry for interrupt, Goseiger and Gokaiger" says Noah Carver. "It's okay; you wanted to ask us something?" Ahim De Famille asked. "Yeah, Troy wants to invite you guys and the Gosei Angels for a team dinner" says Noah Carver. "I love a team dinner, when do we go?" Eri and Ahim asked. "Tonight, if you guys accept" says Noah Carver. "Okay, we've accepted" says Captain Marvelous.

That night, the Megaforce Rangers is now meeting with their counterpart for a team dinner hosted by the Director Stone since he is having dinner with Director Ayane Kawasaki. This is the first team dinner, they will get to know each other and it will be the bond of friendship that will tie them together as one allied.

"This is so nice, now can you start by telling more about yourself" says Captain Marvelous. "Okay, what do you guys wish to know about?" Noah Carver asked. "Anything, if it's too much to ask" says Alata. "No it's not, well Troy here usually spends his free time training" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, it helps me prepare for any kind of attack made by the enemy" says Troy Burrows. "Well, what about you Noah and what's with you?" Moune asked. "What do you mean?" Gia asked. "Is there a Miss Carver?" Ahim De Famille asked. [Cough] [Laugh silently] "Actually no, I'm not married yet" says Noah Carver. "What about a girlfriend?" Eri asked. "No, not even one" says Noah Carver.

"This is amazing, we're together as a team and having dinner" says Alata. "Yes, the food is delicious to say the least" says Captain Marvelous. "Well, I just want to say this is a Super Mega Win" says Troy Burrows

**Stay tuned on Episode 6 – E.M.P**

**Megaforce Power Ranger and Gokaiger will lead the mission to take down enemy Electrical Magnetic Pulse or EMP for short located in Munich, Germany also facing against their first boss named Volk.**

**See You Soon, Goodbye.**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: E.M.P**

2 weeks after the mission at Waterloo in Belgium, Ryan went to sleep with Lauren Shiba and Luka ask Orion to go breakfast with her while several others is still sleeping or having breakfast in the mess hall. Meanwhile further in the Munich inside enemy held territory, Vladimir Makarov is now giving Volk a new power and also a Cyborg body to lead the Cyborg soldiers in and around Munich.

"Thank you, comrade and with the Electrical Magnetic Pulse will fry the entire grid on the entire country" says Cyborg Volk. "Good luck, comrade they will immediately bow to our demands" says Vladimir Makarov.

Meanwhile at the breakfast restaurant in Akita City, Luka and Orion is now having breakfast for the first time plus Luka might have a crush on Orion and Orion might have a crush too plus it will soon become a Power Ranger and Sentai Romance.

"Thanks for coming with me, Orion" says Luka Millfy. "Any time, Luka" says Orion. "Listen, maybe I could take you out on a date" says Orion. "You're a lot charming than your counterpart, Orion" says Luka Millfy. "Okay, tell me when then okay" says Luka Millfy. "Okay—Look out, enemy RPG" says Orion as he saves Luka from the enemy RPG's.

"Are you alright, Luka?" Orion asked. "Yes, thank you" says Luka Millfy. "Command this is Echo 3-5, enemy terrorist is attacking Akita City and need reinforcement ASAP" says Orion. "Echo 3-5, roger that and reinforcement is on the way hold them off" says Karen Hill. "Let's make the battle showy" says Luka Millfy.

"Gokai Change" says Luka Millfy. "GOOOOKAIGER!" Gokai morpher shouted. "Super Megaforce Silver, Ready" says Orion.

Thus, reinforcement is already on the way ETA 6 minutes and 2 different members fought against over 2000 Cyborg soldiers, Volk wasn't aware that one of his Cyborg troops has an info about the Electrical Magnetic Pulse device and Major John F. Gordon is now the leading Mentor of the Organization is already sending a few teams towards their location.

Eventually, reinforcement has arrive and now the enemy forces retreat but Orion got some new info and immediately give that info towards the Director Stone plus it was a kind of a bold move for Orion and Luka more importantly it pleased Major John F. Gordon.

"That was bold move for the 2 of you, thank you again for giving this Intel and dismiss I will brief your team leader soon for a new mission" says Director Stone.

10 minutes later, the team leader of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now entering the briefing room for a new mission in Munich, Germany and Director Stone already informed the German High Command for assistance.

"Comrades, I'm as surprise to be here as you are and we would have not found this Intel if it weren't for Orion and Luka" says Karen Hill. "Now the Electrical Magnetic Pulse or EMP device is located in Munich, Germany" says Major Gordon. "Director Stone already contacts the German High Command for assistance, now other than this device and there several AA emplacement including munitions stockpile in Munich find it and remove the threat" says Karen Hill. "Okay then, Megaforce Ranger and Gokaiger will be leading this mission" says Karen Hill. "Okay, dismiss" says Major John F. Gordon.

The German General that was assign to assist will be Wehrmacht General Heinrich Muller, he commanded the German 4th Tank Corp and he will be assisting the Power Ranger and Sentai forces plus he was a veteran since Ultranationalist broke the civil war against the Loyalist in Russia. Heinrich was the one to see the face of Imran Zakhaev with his own eyes, times past and people change as time fly from year after year and Heinrich choose this because this is what he was chosen to do.

"Good evening fellow Rangers and Sentai, welcome to Germany" says Heinrich Muller. "Thank you, General for your kind hospitality" says Troy Burrows. "Well, I will like to talk with the Team leaders from each team that are here and the other team members can rest up over that encampment" says Heinrich Muller.

Thus, the team leader enters the war tent of General Muller and to discuss the situation happening in Munich right now.

"Alright, we will soon attack Munich and here's the commander of that forces inside Munich" says General Heinrich Muller. "Volk, his forces attack Akita City just a few days ago and one of his soldiers just left a piece of Intel that one of our members pickup" says Casey Rhodes. "Okay then, be ready and we are going to put an end to Volk right here & now" says General Heinrich Muller.

On Day 31 May 2012 13:20:12, the 9 Ranger team and 13 Sentai teams aided by the German 4th Tank Corp attack Munich in full forces from all sides and Volk send his forces to repel the attack. Allied Artillery is hammering the city, the ground forces including selected Ranger and Sentai teams attack the city trying to take down the Electrical Magnetic Pulse device but still even if they have that device and there is no way for them to destroy that device.

Megaforce Ranger and Gokaiger head towards the location of the EMP device, the selected Ranger and Sentai team is fighting the enemy unmorphed for now because they are facing some medium foot soldiers and if they are facing an overwhelming opponent then they can morph into their ranger form. Meanwhile, Megaforce and Gokaiger manage to found the underground facility plus it was a huge facility and they begin searching for the control room because Noah knew that the EMP device and he saw Volk leaving out of that room leaving the EMP device in that room.

Eventually, they found the EMP device but have no idea how to destroy that device and so Noah decides to throw it into the bowl of lava but then the soldiers saw them and engage them in full force.

"Guys, we got trouble coming right at us" says Troy Burrows. "Let's kick their ass, guys" says Luka Millfy. "Let's make this battle even showy, let's morph" says Joe Gibken. "Super Mega Mode" says Megaforce Ranger. "Gokai Change" says Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Then, the Megaforce and Gokaiger forces start fighting against the new Cyborg soldiers including medium Foot soldiers but there was no sign of Volk and both Gokaiger & Megaforce Rangers that got the EMP device manage to take down the Cyborg Soldiers and Noah throws the EMP device into that bowl of lava. After that, the Megaforce and Gokaiger exit the facility to get top side which the city was almost retaken back as they got up topside to regroup with the other allied forces.

"Hey guys, you destroyed the EMP yet?" Wes Collins asked. "Yeah, there are still no sign of Volk anywhere" says Troy Burrows. "I'm guessing he flee cowardly" says Captain Marvelous. "Arghhh, this is far from over" says Volk. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Carter Grayson asked. [Electrical shocks] "As I should have done a long time ago, kill you myself" says Volk.

Volk transform into his Cyborg form and attack the allied forces, Sentai and Power Ranger forces fought back but it was fatal move to make until Jake and Don saw a laser cannon that remains undamaged. Thus, Jake and Don try to shoot Volk using that Laser cannon but it takes some time to charge up into full capacity and rotate that cannon into the target if the target keep moving and won't stand still.

However, Dustin manages to use his element of Earth to trap Volk and with the Laser in full capacity as Jake and Don fire that on towards Volk.

"You fool, you can't trap me and you can't defeat me" says Volk. "Yeah, that's what you think fool" says Jake Holling. "Oh crud, this won't end well" says Volk. "Auf Wiedersehen, Volk" (Goodbye Volk) says Jake and Don as they fire the laser cannon.

Then, Volk was defeated and Munich was retaken plus General Heinrich Muller give his personal thanks to the entire Power Ranger and Super Sentai that help him recapture Munich without leaving a single scratch. Nevertheless, the selected Sentai and Power Ranger return back to the Sky Base for a job well done and mission accomplished plus Director Stone & Ayane were deeply impressed of their hard work plus Ayane knew she can trust a Pirate like the Gokaiger.

"Again, well done all of you and thanks to you guys the EMP device is now out of reach of the terrorist" says Director Stone. "I will like to thank the Gokaiger for this extraordinary mission, I guess I can trust a bunch of Pirates" says Director Ayane. "I can too, Director" says Captain Marvelous. [Cough] "Wow, you're kidding right dude" says Jake Holling. "Nope, you have to be well dressed on date" says Billy Cranston. "I'm ready, Billy" says Ranru. "Me too, Luka" says Orion. "I'm ready too, Orion" says Luka Millfy.

"Jake, let's get out of here" says Gia Moran. "Okay, I'm out of here" says Nick Russell. "Me too, let's get out of here" says Madison Rocca.

Their friendship is now growing and RPM Series Operator is now having a team hang out with the Go-Onger same for Mystic Force and Overdrive Rangers is having a team hang out with their counterpart in the part.

"Wow, this is so great having a team hang out and it gives no great pleasure" says Chip Thorn. "We never have a hang out this big before, Aniki" says Toripter. "On-On, our friendship is growing" says Buson. "I've never been to America before, I just never dated a white man" says Urara. "No, you've already date—[Slap]

Urara manage to slap Hikaru Sungel, their bond of friendship is now growing but Makarov is not going to give up sending his forces into the conflict and he will let a bunch of teenagers stop him in his quest for ultimate power. However, Makarov has plenty more in stored for the Power Rangers and Super Sentai but Makarov will be creating a secret weapon that will probably change the tide of the war.

**Stay tuned for Episode 7 – Samurai vs. Ninja Army**

**On the next episode, Samurai Rangers and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger will team up for a mission in the Northern Chinese Province to face against Kenji Makoto's Dark Ninja Army that was a part of the Ultranationalist.**

**See you again**


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: Samurai vs. Evil Ninja Army**

On Day 4 June 2012, several teams of Ranger and Sentai went out for jogging while others is now training inside the hall of training and no Sentai can even outmatched the greater skill of swordsman like Troy Burrows. Meanwhile, Kenji Makoto former Yakuza and his new Ninja Army approach the Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov plus he will send his Ninja Army to lay waste the enemy forces starting to pick a fight with the Sentai and Power Ranger forces by attacking the city of Tokyo.

"Comrade, I present you Kenji Makoto former Yakuza and now commander of his new Ninja Army" says Alexei Zhukov. "Well done, go forth and unleashed your army into the allied city" says Vladimir Makarov. "Yes, comrade" says Kenji Makoto. "But wait, if the enemy overwhelms your troops retreat back to our base in Northern China" says Vladimir Makarov. "Very well, comrade" says Kenji Makoto.

Meanwhile, Emma just got back from taking a picture of the ultra violet flower that blooms once a year and she show that to her counterpart then to her team.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I have to take a picture of the Ultra Violet Flower in our universe" says Emma Goodall. "Take a look at this news paper, guys" says Noah Carver. "Wow, this is an amazing photo of you Emma" says Ahim De Famille. "According to legend in our universe, the Ultra Violet Flower only blooms once a year and this flower is one of the rarest of them all" says Jake Holling.

[Alarm rising] "Rangers and Sentai, emergency distress call was made by our allies in Tokyo in this world and request immediate assistance" says Lieutenant Wallcroft on the PA system. "Okay, let's suit up" says Troy Burrows.

Thus, Samurai and Shinkenger were the first to arrive at the scene plus they morph into their Ranger and Sentai form.

"IPPITSOUJU!" Shinkenger shouted as they morphed. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "IKKAN KENJOU!" Genta shouted. "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power" says Antonio Garcia.

"Hmm, not even enough and troops tear them apart" says Kenji Makoto. "Let's get them, guys" says Emily.

Samurai and Shinkenger fought them off for 10 minutes, then allied forces arrive and the Kenji's Ninja Army retreat back to Hohhot Province in Northern China but Kenji knew he will face the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger in the battlefield. Thus, the Sentai and Ranger forces return to the Sky Base for new mission and Kenji somehow requested to meet the Samurai & Shinkenger at Hohhot Province in China but that place is actually under enemy territory and also the territory of the Russian.

"Wow, that was too easy for us to repel an attack" says Jake Holling. "Jake is right, you guys are dealing with the Ninja Army led by Kenji Makoto a former Yakuza" says Major John F. Gordon. "Yakuza, Japanese Mafia" says Noah Carver. "However, I can't send all of you because Kenji Makoto wants to face the Shinkenger and Samurai Rangers with his army plus he requests it a few minutes ago" says Director Stone. "Through the director's laptop, right through his email" says Major John F. Gordon. "I got a bad feeling about this, Major if we send both of them there and there will be no support plus we can't even help the Samurai and Shinkenger if they go alone" says Troy Burrows.

"What do you think, Jayden and Takeru?" Major Gordon asked. "Well, let's go then" says Jayden Shiba. "I agree with Jayden, Major" says Takeru Shiba. "Wow listen guys, think about it this you guys because you are about to enter enemy territory with no backup" says Xander Bly. "You'll be dead before you even enter that province, we are in this together" says Rose Ortiz.

Thus, Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger decides to go anyway to face the Ninja Army led by Kenji Makoto as the HELO drop them just near the gate and they will continue on foot to meet the Ninja Army led by Kenji Makoto. The enemy forces there open the gate, Kenji was expecting them to come sooner because he immediately prepares his forces to kill them and there is also a rule leadership by him.

"Are you sure about this, Jayden?" Takeru Shiba asked. "No, somehow I have a bad feeling about this" says Jayden Shiba. "I knew we should've get some back up, we'll be creamed" says Mike. "Stay calm, we can do this" says Kevin. "That's easy for you to say, Kevin" says Genta and Antonio.

Therefore, the Samurai Rangers and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger enter the city plus they are now meeting up with Kenji Makoto and his army of Evil Ninja.

"Welcome, I thought you didn't make it or perhaps you have rejected my offer" says Kenji Makoto. "We came here because you request us to be here, that's why we're here" says Kevin. "Let me make this competition simple, face me all of you and I will let you guy even better letting your friends to come in to rescue you" says Kenji Makoto. "Okay, I'm guessing if we lose then we die" says Mike.

"Alright, shall we begin then?" Kenji asked. "Okay, let's morph then" says Jayden Shiba. "IPPITSOUJU!" Shinkenger shouted as they morphed. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "IKKAN KENJOU!" Genta shouted. "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power" says Antonio Garcia.

After the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Samurai transformed, the rest of the team is still waiting outside the city as the battle begins inside the city and the allied forces can only watch from a distance helplessly. However, if any allied teams suspect that Kenji is cheating on his challenge and the allied forces will break in then save their asses from the enemy but eventually Kenji will cheat.

After 3 hours of fighting, Kevin and Ryuunosuke manage to defeat Kenji like both of them defeated Decker and Juuzhou plus the battle was won but Kenji Makoto eventually cheat on his game and the allied forces break in.

"Okay, that's it we're breaking in now" says Major John F. Gordon. "Alright, let's blow this door into kingdom come" says Joel Rawlings. "V-Lancers, Spectrum Blast" says Lightspeed Rescue as they fire their V-Lancer at the gate.

The Sentai and Ranger forces enter the city, they are now fighting the Ninja Army to rescue the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Samurai Ranger but the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger is now focusing their battle against Kenji with his new power.

It was a fearsome battle in Hohhot province; Kevin and Ryuunosuke combine their attack to hit Kenji where it hurts and the combine attack did hit him but it didn't kill Kenji the Samurai Ranger decide to combine their team power with the Shinkenger to eliminate Kenji once and for all. Eventually, Kenji Makoto was eliminated and same for his Ninja Army plus the city was retaken by SEATO forces and now Ultranationalist terrorist and allied Sentai & Power Rangers return back to the Sky Base for a job well done.

"Well, all is well it ends well" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, we are so glad we didn't lose our bravest Samurai" says Gia Moran. "Well, just be glad the Samurai Rangers and their counterpart are not dead" says Major John F. Gordon. "Okay, go get some rest and some of you that haven't have lunch yet just eat outside if necessary eat dinner too" says Director Stone.

Makarov knew that the Ninja Army was a complete failure, Makarov and his men has yet to revealed his greater creation of all probably it might be enough to be their spearhead to take down the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

**Next Episode is Episode 8: Power Ranger and Sentai Romance. **

**Love will blooms between the Power Rangers and the Super Sentai, see you later.**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: Power Rangers and Super Sentai Romance**

On Day 13 June 2012, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now getting along perfectly but unknown about the enemy's new weapon that Makarov is creating and for now they can enjoy their fun moment with their Super Sentai counterpart. Meanwhile, Alexei Zhukov is now preparing new and greater soldiers for a future conflict plus the new weapon is none other than the new Sacred Warriors and they will be deployed soon enough.

Meanwhile further in Kyoto, Megaforce Rangers and their counterpart is taking walk into the park to commemorate their friendship including their bonds between them that binds them together.

"Hey Jake, you don't want to offer carry Moune or Eri or Luka or even Ahim bag pack like you do for me and Emma?" Gia Moran asked. "Very funny Gia, okay I will carry Moune bag" says Jake Holling. "Here you go, thank you" says Moune. "Wow, it's less heavy you know" says Jake Holling. "You're so kind, Jake and you're trying to impress Gia correct?" Joe Gibken asked. "Well, it worked anyway and we got a good dinner date" says Gia Moran. "You are amazing, to say the least" says Luka Millfy.

"Can I ask you something, my friends?" Luka asked. "Sure, anything" says Jake Holling. "Is Orion Married yet?" Luka Millfy asked. "Frankly, no he is not married yet" says Gia Moran. "What about a girlfriend?" Luka Millfy asked. "Not that we know off, no" says Jake Holling. "If you wish to go on date with him, go on ahead and I'm sure he will accept" says Emma Goodall. "Well, this could be a start of a Power Rangers romance with the Super Sentai" says Jake Holling.

10 minutes later, the entire team of Power Rangers and Super Sentai is returning back to the Sky Base for new undercover mission but this first undercover mission is for couple's only so without a couple and they can only be either the watcher or the driver.

"Okay, we've just got brief in with the new mission but this is an undercover mission for couples only" says Troy Burrows. "Which I have made selection on who will be going as the famous Novelist, famous inventor and also famous business" says Major John F. Gordon. "Okay, who is it you choose Major?" Hyde asked. "Well for the Famous Novelist, I choose Jake Holling since you want to be a writer right?" Major John Gordon asked. "Yeah, that's right" says Jake Holling. "You'll be disguise as Tommy Elliot with Gia disguise as Anna Romanov your Russian wife, for famous inventor I choose Noah as famous inventor John Taylor and Ahim will come along disguise as your Russian wife Lena Petrenkov" says Major John F. Gordon.

"Okay, what about famous businessman?" Noah Carver asked. "Well, I'll go and I choose Urara for this mission" says Xander Bly. "Okay, if anything goes I will send the entire team and Go-Onger along with the RPM Series Operator will be your backup just in case" says Major John F. Gordon.

Thus, the couple that was selected for the undercover mission will be heading for the Hotel De Ville in Paris, France. This mission will mark the first romance that happen between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, the mission begins on Day 15 June 2012 and the selected members that were chosen for this undercover mission but above all they are looking so dashing and handsome.

"Okay, our guys is about to enter the hotel" says Lieutenant Darwin Macgregor. "Roger that, welcome to the ball my friends" says Anton Sakharov. "Noah most importantly, relax don't be nervous or even get a nervous breakdown" says Major John F. Gordon. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around here" says Tommy Oliver. "This is much greater than a fiction novel, guys" says Ethan James. "I'm glad you find it funny, Ethan" says Conner McKnight.

"Command, my team and the Go-Onger team is now standby" says Scott Truman. "Alright sit tight, once we've got the knot and we'll tie this dirt bag to the ground" says Major John F. Gordon. "Wallcroft, what do you see?" Major John Gordon asked. "Bugger all mate, no sign of the enemy target perhaps the enemy is late for their own funeral" says Lieutenant Wallcroft.

Noah and Ahim took a different room same goes for Jake and Gia & Xander and Urara Ozu, the room that the undercover ranger is at were reserve for VIP's only and Ahim somehow can hear voice coming through the left wall near the window.

"Noah come over, here I think there is a meeting right next to our room" says Ahim De Famille. "Ahim, this is how I hear from the wall" says Noah as he kiss Ahim as both of them face the wall.

"Hey Xander, to be honest I've never actually date an American before and this is my first time" says Urara Ozu. "Actually, my mom is an America because I was born in Southampton in England but move to American when I was 10 years old" says Xander Bly. "Hmm, you're pretty charming for my older brother's counterpart" says Urara Ozu. "I'm always charming when it comes to women, Urara" says Xander Bly.

Eventually, the enemy meeting was dismissed and Noah manages to record their conversation while he is kissing Ahim. Xander and Urara took a peak since they're room is just a few clicks near the big meeting room. Xander manage to take a picture of the enemy target and then send in back to HQ for analysis, the new player is Thomas Gabriel plus Alexei Zhukov along with Waraabe, then command send in Billy Cranston and Ranru Itsuki to follow the target into the garage plus they will be accompany by Gekiranger & Jungle Fury, Overdrive & Boukenger and Lightspeed Rescue & Go-Go V.

However, Alexei Zhukov knew that he was being followed and he immediately call in his soldiers to reveal the undercover Power Ranger and Super Sentai.

"Welcome comrade Power Rangers and Sentai, it so nice to drop by" says Alexei Zhukov. "You're Alexei Zhukov, the commander of the new Inner Circle" says Casey Rhodes. "Correct, now if you guys think you can beat me and give it your best shot" says Alexei Zhukov. "Okay, you asked for it" says Carter Grayson. "Lightspeed Rescue" says Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. "Change" says Go-Go V. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed" says Jungle Fury. "Beast On" says Gekiranger. "Boukenger, start up" says Boukenger. "Overdrive Accelerates" says Overdrive Ranger.

Over 3000 troops face off against the 3 Power Rangers and Sentai teams, the 3 Power Rangers and Sentai teams manage knock out the Ultranationalist goons led by Alexei Zhukov but that was just a simpleton of the warriors of Alexei Zhukov and he has more in store for the Rangers in the assuming weeks.

"You beat my soldiers, but I have more in store for you and just wait as comrade Makarov unleashes his secret weapon" says Alexei Zhukov.

Then, Alexei Zhukov retreat out of there and the team manage to and he did drop something out of his bag pack plus it was a picture and map of Estonia including the warehouse in Tallinn harbor that was in the picture. 2 days later, the team leader made the usual briefing for a new mission to raid an enemy warehouse in Tallinn harbor because that is where the suspicious and probably the enemy will be keeping ammunition but the director have feeling something else is in there.

"Attention Rangers and Sentai, we're going for the knockout punch on this and if succeed then we will be able to know about the enemy's new soldiers" says Director Stone. "Now according to the map and pictures, the warehouse is located inside the Tallinn Harbor and according to allied Intel there are reports of enemy munitions but the Director believes that something else is located there" says Karen Hill, Commander. "Remember my friends, you are raiding a warehouse which is in firmly in the grip of the enemy watch your backs" says Director Stone.

Therefore, Go-Onger and RPM Series Operator will be landing there first to clear out enemy defensive outside the warehouse plus there about 300 enemy soldiers and several 20,000 more is still in that warehouse working on a new creation. However when the RPM Series Operator and their counterpart got there, Scott saw 3 silvers pods being moved out of the warehouse by the enemy HELO and Scott & Esumi Sousuke lead their team to clear out enemy troops outside the warehouse.

The Engine Sentai Go-Onger and RPM Series Operator manage to beat down the 300 guards outside the warehouse and now the rest of the team drop down by helicopter then raid the warehouse. The attack did kick off, the enemy forces were fighting hard against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai plus everything went to hell then allied missile was firing at point blank range and it was chaos down there but no sign of Alexei Zhukov or Vladimir Makarov at the warehouse.

"Wow, nice place for a research team" says Noah Carver. "Yeah, take a look this container and everything is filled with weapons & ammunition" says Hyde. "Okay, I have to see they have anything useful in the computers that might help us on this conflict" says Noah Carver.

Eventually, Noah and Hyde manages to download the data from the computer just as soon as the warehouse was secure but the 3 unknown containers is never been identified and Makarov will soon unleashes his new Sacred Warriors.

"Comrade Makarov, we have save the 3 containers and heading back to base" says Terrorist #1. "Excellent comrade, I will soon unleash the new Sacred Warriors" says Vladimir Makarov.

Then, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces return back to base plus give the initial reports on the raid but 3 unknown containers were not identified and the enemy has something inside that container that might be the potential secret weapon made by the enemy.

"I see Noah, so the enemy has 3 containers that were moved from that warehouse" says Director Ayane. "Yes Director, I didn't get much data from the computer and some of them were deleted" says Noah Carver. "He did what must be done, Director nothing more" says Hyde. "I know, you've done an amazing job and dismiss try to get some rest okay" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

**Stay tune for Episode 9 – Sacred Warriors, Part 1**

**6 Sacred Warriors will be unleash into the battlefield, the new spearhead for the Ultranationalist will be tested by the Power Rangers and this Sacred Warrior will be the last hope for the Ultranationalist Terrorist Alliance. **

**See you soon…..**


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9: Sacred Warriors, Part 1**

On Day 17 June 2012 just 5 days after the mission in Estonia, the Power Rangers and their Super Sentai Counterpart were resting for awhile but the Ultranationalist is preparing to unleash the new secret weapon called the Sacred Warriors, unlike the terrorist foot soldiers and the Sacred Warrior is much stronger than the average soldiers in this time probably will be enough to give the Power Rangers and Super Sentai one hell of fight.

"Comrade Makarov, the Sacred Warrior is at your command" says Saix. "Comrade, I present you the Sacred Warriors one of the greatest warriors in our arsenal and army" says Alexei Zhukov. "Can we make our intro, comrade?" Marluxia asked. "I will begin first, I'm Saix the Lunar Warrior one of the 3rd member of the new Sacred Warrior" says Saix. "I'm Marluxia, the 1st member of the Sacred Warrior and title Graceful Assassin" says Marluxia. "I'm Luxord, 4th member of the Sacred Warrior and title Gamble of Fate" says Luxord. "I'm Larxene, the 5th Member and also known as Savage Nymph" says Larxene. "I'm Roxas, the last member and title Key of Destiny" says Roxas. "I'm Demyx, the 2nd Member and title Melodious Nocturne" says Demyx.

"Thus, I present you the 6 Sacred Warriors" says Alexei Zhukov. "Okay then, Alexei send the foot soldiers to Tokyo and the Sacred Warriors will wait from a distance until it is been called to enter the fight" says Vladimir Makarov. "You're job is take down the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, that's all" says Alexei Zhukov. [Saix laugh] "That's all you ask, it will be a pleasure" says Marluxia.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai are having an alliance breakfast in Tokyo for the first time but they will soon be in the fight of their life and they will soon encounter the 6 Sacred Warriors. 20 minutes after they finished their breakfast, the entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai heard people screaming plus it's coming from the town square and it was massive army is attacking the capital city. The entire Sentai and Power Rangers team were summon there, assault team manage to get the civvies to evacuate fearing the capital city will fall but the Power Rangers and Sentai team got there plus they immediately morph and now fighting the enemy foot soldiers since Vladimir send over more than 1,000,000 soldiers.

However, the Super Sentai and Power Ranger team split up to cover more ground just in case if the enemy try to attack some place other than the town square but they didn't know the Sacred Warriors was watching them from a high distance.

"Hmm, the Sentai and Rangers have amazing skills of fighting" says Larxene. "I know, let's greet them as they head for the East District" says Saix.

Once the Town square is secure of enemy soldiers, another large force is converging in the East District and the Sacred Warriors prepare to greet themselves towards the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"This terrorist goons never give up, do they my friend?" Marvelous asked. "Let's kick their butts into the curve, let's give them hell" says Zack Taylor.

Over 18 Power Rangers team and almost 20 Sentai teams fought against over 1,000,000 soldiers that divert their attention from the town square and attack the East District, but after 10 minutes of fighting and the enemy troops somehow pull back that is what made the Power Rangers and Super Sentai suspicious until the Sacred Warriors appear.

"Wait, why are they're not attacking and they're backing off?" Troy Burrows asked. "I don't know, but let's push them back" says Tatsuya Asami. "Such confidence, comrade" says Saix. "Wait a minute guys, my guess the unknown container that the RPM and Go-Onger saw leaving Tallinn Harbor were these guys" says Noah Carver. "Oh great, a secret weapon and this won't end well" says Jake Holling. "Let's get them, comrade" says Saix.

However when the Power Rangers and Super Sentai did face the Sacred Warriors, the Sacred Warriors were easily smack the Power Rangers and their counterpart into the knees but then TMNT and Kamen Rider arrive with another 5 Sentai teams supporting them. Nevertheless, the Sacred Warriors easily smash them into piece and put them into their knees plus this will be the spearhead of the Ultranationalist terrorist.

"Man, what's with these guys?" Joel Rawlings asked. "I don't know they're too powerful" says Noah Carver. "Wait a minute, is this all they have to offered and how pathetic I was expecting maybe you give us your best shot" says Luxord. "Oh yeah, you want our best shot and then here you have it" says Jake Holling as he charge in towards Saix.

Then, the Ultranationalist soldiers keep charging and with the help of the Sacred Warriors to capture the capital city but the SEATO and UN Army manage to arrive there but it was a fierce fighting. However, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces along with the TMNT and Kamen Rider allies were being hammered down also being defeated for every attempt they made against them.

"It's that all you got, this is almost too easy" says Marluxia. "Rangers and Sentai, fall back and now that's an order" says Director Stone. "Wait, we're not going—"Don't worry, the civilian is already been evacuate in case the capital city is fallen" says Director Ayane. "Now, fall back and that's an order" says Director Stone.

10 minutes after the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces along with their allies retreat, Tokyo has fallen but the country still stand and is willing to retake back the capital city.

"Alright, you guys are facing a formidable warrior and we should have known this since we raid that warehouse in Tallinn" says Director Ayane. "We should have, maybe we should—"Give up, look my Power Ranger team has tried like hell to fight for the good things they believe and they never give up" says Director Stone. "We fight for what's was right, we are who choose to be Director" says Jake Holling. "That's why I'm proud of my team of Power Rangers, now get some rest" says Director Stone.

That night during the sleep time, 10 Sentai teams is getting ready to make a careless attempt to retake Tokyo and one of them were the Goseiger & Gokaiger including Shinkenger and Go-Onger because they wish to repair their mistake and trying to be ashamed to their Power Ranger counterpart.

"Ready, let's go?" Captain Marvelous asked. "Little too early to be sneaky out, Captain Marvelous" says Troy Burrows. "Troy, we need to do this and please don't stop us" says Esumi Sousuke. "Then what, you guys are easily dead by the time you reach their front door" says Jayden Shiba. "Look, like the Director said and we fight for what was right nothing more" says Casey Rhodes.

"Listen, Jake's been study about you since before he becomes a Power Ranger and when he joins the Hexagon Organization plus he was anxiously wanted to meet you" says Lily Chilman. "Now he has met you guys, he is now doing everything he can to fight for you and we all are fighting for all human and all universe" says Troy Burrows. "He's right, Alata" says Gosei Knight. "A Friend in Need is the Friend in deed—"Don't forget, all for one and one for all" says Jake Holling then went to bed.

"Yeah, that too" says Noah Carver. "Come on, let's get some rest and if you really insist on going my team will accompany if it makes you feel better" says Troy Burrows.

Then, the 10 Sentai teams put down their gear and head back to bed because they've been through a lot worse against the new Sacred Warriors that is now the Spearhead of the Ultranationalist Terrorist.

**To Be Continued…. **

**Stay Tune for Episode 10 – Sacred Warriors, Part 2**


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10: Sacred Warriors, Part 2**

**Previous on Project Hexagon; Ultranationalist terrorist has just unleash the new Sacred Warriors and all 6 Warriors of the Sacred Warriors manage to beat down the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with their allies. 10 Sentai teams try to make a careless attempt on retaking Tokyo, Troy and several other team leaders of the Power Rangers manage stop them. **

On Day 18 June 2012, Director Stone and Ayane already heard the conversation last night plus Director Jerome Stone was never happy or proud of the Power Rangers and now they must figure out a way to retake back Tokyo. However even with the combine strength, they still can't defeat the Sacred Warriors and the Terrorist alliance is going to prepare another attack further north, this time the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will make a request but Director Stone & Ayane Kawasaki wouldn't allow them.

"I see, you wish to defend one city where the enemy might strike next" says Director Stone. "Yes sir, we do" says Troy Burrows. "I'm sorry, I can't and look I know you've risk your life to fight what's right but no" says Director Stone in sarcasm.

Eventually, they manage to sneak out from there by commandeer 10 Hell Choppers and now heading towards Sapporo because according allied Intel the enemy will strike at Sapporo and they will defend that city with all their strength. Right now, 18 Power Ranger team and 27 Sentai teams is now waiting for the enemy in Sapporo but not including the TMNT or the Kamen Rider because they were still asleep by the time the Rangers and Sentai left.

"Hey Leo, have you seen the Power Rangers or Super Sentai?" Raphael asked. "No, I don't did you ask the Kamen Rider?" Leo asked. "Hey guys, where's another 10 Hell Chopper?" April O'Neil asked. "No April I—Oh no, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai took those Chopper then left" says Donnie Donatello. "What, no wonder we haven't seen them since breakfast time" says Mikey Michael Angelo. "Wait, they went out without backup" says Casey Jones.

"We need to find them—"If you know where you are going, my friend" says Director Stone. "I can't believe it, they went out on their own without any back or support" says Raphael.

However, the other remaining forces in the Sky Base is getting worried and the only thing they can do is wait until if they did decide to make call. Meanwhile on 12:30:20, civilian were already been evacuated and the Power Rangers along with the Sentai counterpart is now staying at Sapporo defending the city without a single allied support or reinforcement.

30 minutes later, the Ultranationalist including Inner Circle forces is now getting ready to attack Sapporo and now this will be the main spearhead of the new Inner Circle Army but most of them were Ultranationalist terrorist sign up with the Inner Circle. Alexei Zhukov is leading the main army, as he was about to send his army and Roxas request him to withdraw his army but allowing Roxas to head in there and lay waste of the Power Rangers & Super Sentai.

"That's weird, they're not attacking" says Tommy Oliver. "I have a bad feeling about this, they're sending someone to fight all of us and—"It's me, Roxas" says Roxas. "Wow, how did you—"Get here, simple and I can teleport from there to here" says Roxas. "Then, you will go down" says Jake as he push Roxas down. "Jake, I'll back you up" says Agri. "My team will help you too, my friend" says Gokaiger.

Gokaiger along with Agri back up Jake Holling to face against Roxas, and then Orion and Noah jump in a few minutes later but Roxas smack them all and even if he is using only his Keyblade of Oblivion then Troy manage to grab the Keyblade of Oathkeeper and throw it to Jake for him to use it.

"Jake, use this Keyblade" says Troy Burrows as he throws the Keyblade of Oathkeeper to Jake. "Thanks, Troy" says Jake Holling. "Hmm, even you can possess that but you can't defeat me" says Roxas. "I thought you would say that, but I've play games regarding weapons like this and I know which part of your body to hit" says Jake Holling.

Jake Holling use the Keyblade of Oathkeeper and Roxas was using his Keyblade of Oblivion to block his attack, Jake slash through it and eventually kills Roxas once & for all.

"Roxas, he is dead" says Saix. "Yes, I'm sure he's sacrifice will not be in vain and I will send in my army to lay waste of them now" says Alexei Zhukov.

20 minutes later, over 500,000 Ultranationalist and Inner Circle Terrorist commence the attack on Sapporo entering from the East gate since the gate was taken out by Roxas a few minutes ago then Noah call HQ for reinforcement.

"Command, this is Echo 3-2 and we are heavily outnumbered by the enemy at Sapporo request immediate assistance" says Noah Carver. "Okay, we're on our way ETA 10 minutes" says Lieutenant Wallcroft. "We'll be dead by 5 minutes, we need assistance now" says Noah Carver. "Power Rangers, I'm Captain Muhammad Azzim and I hear you need some help so standby we're almost on the way ETA 1 minute" says Muhammad Azzim. "Oh, it's good to see you again" says Xander Bly.

Thus after one minute of continuous fighting, Muhammad Azzim and his 15th Royal Rifle Brigade arrive at Sapporo to reinforce the Power Rangers and Super Sentai but Muhammad Azzim fought like a Machine beating down more than 1000 soldiers and his Brigade keep pushing the enemy out of there as the rest of the allied reinforcement arrive.

Eventually, Sapporo was safe and Director Stone knew about this that's why he waits till the right time to tell the rest of the team.

"Wait a minute, you knew about this but you let them go and not tell us" says Gai Yuki. "Yeah, if there's one thing I haven't told you guy anything" says Director Stone. "I guess we can trust our new found friend, we are one like you said" says Director Ayane. "Therefore, despite your courageous act and I've decide that there will be no punishment or training for the week" says Director Stone. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about" says Ziggy Grover. "Unless, Michael Angelo throws that water balloon onto my face" says Director Stone.

"Umm, I was—"MIKEY!" all shouted. [Punching] "Well, I should be going and I'll see you soon my friend" says Muhammad Azzim. "Thank you Azzim, we owe you for helping us protects Sapporo" says Tommy Oliver. "Well, you know where to find me and I will be back to my family soon" says Muhammad Azzim. "Oh Jake one more thing, catch this" says Director Stone as he throws the Medal of Valor at Jake. "The Medal of Valor, Director" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, you've earned it" says Director Stone.

Thus, the Power Rangers have a great time resting and they've earned it for their courageous act in Sapporo it was one of the greatest battle in history but there another 5 more Sacred Warrior left and it will take all their skills & might to defeat them.

**Stay tune for Episode 11 – Retake the Lost Ground**

**The entire Power Ranger team and the Super Sentai teams including the TMNT & Kamen Rider will retake the capital city of Tokyo plus Larxene will be there and it will take several women Rangers & Sentai to defeat her.**


	11. Episode 11

**Episode 11: Retake the Lost Ground**

On Day 22 June 2012, the Government Loyalist of Japan along with SEATO and UN Forces send a representative officer to send into the Sky Base for an additional support by the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to retake back the capital city or as people will say retaking the lost ground.

"I see we want to retake that city as much as you do" says Director Ayane. "Yes, according to our allied Intel suggest Larxene one of the Sacred Warriors is stationed there" says Director Stone. "She is not to be taken lightly but I will make an exception, let send them and only the Sentai and Power Rangers girls will lead this time" says Director Stone. "Absolutely, Director" says Major Meng Da.

Meanwhile at the grand hall, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai were playing some sports while some is playing snooker and also baseball until the team leader was summon into the briefing room for a new mission and this new mission will be retaking the lost ground meaning retaking the capital city.

"Attention Rangers and Sentai leaders, we're finally given a chance to retake Tokyo and now pay attention" says Director Stone.

"As all of you should know, breaching the city perimeter will be easy but Larxene will be there and I will allow the Power Rangers & Sentai girls to deal with her because they will be leading this mission" says Director Stone. "Listen, we've know you have lost this city once but this time you must work together and we must win this" says Director Ayane. "This is not a simple mission, if it can shoot you or be shot at you destroy it and dismiss" says Director Jerome Stone.

Thus, the Operation kick off on Day 25 June 2012 and the Sentai & Power Ranger girls is now onboard the Hell Chopper plus the attack will come from all sides as the Operation starts on 11:00:00 as the first missile from the F-15 Jet's fighters send the missile towards the enemy SAM's sites.

"Alright, Rangers and Sentai girls get ready I'm going to put you guys on that building same for the rest of the women of Sentai and Power Rangers" says Pilot Office Andy Locke.

Then, the Sentai and Power Rangers girl head to face Larxene while the rest of the team will secure the city because according to allied Intel that Larxene is somewhere at the town square and the place is heavily guarded by Cyborg Terrorist. Meanwhile, the Sentai Males and Power Rangers males is still fighting to retake every single part of the capital city but Larxene will be controlling everything if she is not defeated as for Summer Landsdown she must not fight too much even for a marry women.

Larxene will wait for the Power Rangers and Super Sentai girls to find her in order to face her, Emma lead the girls using the GPS given by the command of Director Stone himself and the Cyborg soldiers is guarding the town square to tight but the Sentai & Power Rangers girl manage to breakthrough. Then, they got there at the roof and now Larxene is waiting for them because the Sacred Warriors time must end now and right now plus the Sentai & Power Rangers girl will face her.

Eventually, the Sentai and Power Rangers Female manage to found Larxene plus Larxene thought that they might not make it because the strength and power of the Sacred Warriors is stronger and powerful.

"You girls' made it; I was beginning to wonder if you have lost your way and now it is over" says Larxene. "Larxene, this end's now and we're taking back this city" says Gia Moran. "Very well, let's begin our engagement" says Larxene.

The Sentai and Power Rangers female is now fighting against Larxene while several Rangers & Sentai males will secure the city, every single Female Sentai and Power Rangers from each team is fighting furiously but Larxene was too quick and some manage to dodge her attacks except for the final attack that Larxene was about to unleash.

"Guys, she going to light up her final attack" says Tanya Sloan. "I don't think so, eat rocket bullet bitch" says Gia Moran.

That rocket launcher that Gia pick up manage to hit her as she was about to use her final attack, Larxene was defeated and the city of Tokyo was taken back plus the enemy forces is in full retreat out of Japan.

It was tremendous victory; the Power Rangers and Super Sentai receive a recommendation by the Prime Minister and the Emperor himself for their courageous act on retaking the capital city.

"Alright, the Prime Minister of Japan is giving us their personal recommendation and thanks for courageous act on retaking the capital city" says Billy Cranston. "It was good job, come think of it has anyone seen the girls?" Rocky DeSantos asked.

"They went out, girls day out" says Dillon. "Including your sister and wife, Dillon?" Ziggy asked. "Yes Ziggy, but it is none of your business" says Dillon.

That night, the Sentai and Ranger female is now hanging out at the park looking at the sky to commemorate their girls day out.

"Hey Summer, is any of you team is marry?" Rouyama Saki asked. "Dillon is already married with me, Flynn is the only one" says Summer Landsdown. "Don't forget, Gem" says Gemma.

"Well, Rocky and Adam hasn't married yet" says Tanya Sloan. "I like Adam, he's kind of cute" says Mei. "I think Rocky is cool, he is mostly amazing" says Rin. "What if they have a woman on their mind now?" Tsuruhime asked. "Mou, I want to ask him out" says Momo Marou. "Me too" says Youko Yagami and Natsumi Shinohara. "Don't worry, if you ask I'm sure they'll accept and Adam somehow need to find one sooner or later" says Aisha Campbell.

Looks like the Romance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is growing, both their friendship and Romance is growing plus it will be the start of a new day for the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

**Stay tune for Episode 12 – Gamble of Fate**

**On the next episode, the Sentai and Power Rangers forces will face Luxord the Gamble Fate plus he will soon be defeat and neutralized. **

**See you soon, I'll be back soon enough with more Episode**


End file.
